MrSirRaven
Blake, better known online as MrSirRaven or Mapache, is a YouTube commentator who commentates on other YouTube videos. He has a second channel, called Mapache (Spanish for raccoon), where he does Let's Plays. He had a previous Let's Play channel called NeonFoxLetsPlays, one before that called NeonFoxInColour, and a another channel sometime ago called TheSoundNeonFox, meant for his music, but was shutdown sometime after that. Back when he was first on YouTube he was known as Skulk, the name of a solo music project that he was working on, but he hasn't been known as that for several years. Good Friends on YouTube # Youngbloodfantasy91 # TOGProfessor # Scarlet Otaku # realmwarsii # nesmario123 # Derterifii # Kayden Marx # MacboyReducx # Agan Naga # SkiHound # MasterTP10 # Evan Yeagy # The Masked Starmaker # Rion "Rhino" Mills # AzumangaDiohFan101 # HalfBoiledHero # larry mycinoge # Super Epic Clay # dirtbikeredden # duke86fan # Akriloth2160 # Bangamone # Ricky Ray # Zerarick # galeforce3192 # Ponder Sprocket # TheNationofJohnnyK # Blazin'rants&commentaries History NeonFoxInColour In 2009, Blake skateboarded with friends,but broke his arm. This meant he couldn't skateboard, and had to stay inside. That's when he found Let's Playing, thanks to let's players such as NintendoCapriSun and Chuggaaconroy. He then began to make Sonic Heroes videos using a video camera. He now dislikes them due to low visual quality and poor gameplay. Once his arm healed, he started let's playing fully, using his camera better. He has been known as a more obscure let's player, but fans knew him for having some of the best visual quality with camera let's plays. Later that year, someone hacked and deleted his channel, so his original videos can't be found. Thankfully he had the new channel, so most could still watch his videos. NeonFoxLetsPlays On January 9, 2010, Blake created a new Let's Play channel called NeonFoxLetsPlays. His reasoning for this was because he wanted to improve his let's plays with editing, still using his camera. He still wanted to continue let's plays on his original channel at the time, but after it was hacked and deleted he had no choice but to turn NeonFoxLetsPlays into his primary and only let's play channel. Over the years he obtained a fair following on NeonFoxLetsPlays, but the channel was discontinued on January 2, 2015, in which he created a new channel for hopefully even better Let's Plays, called Mapache, and stopped posting videos on NeonFoxLetsPlays; however, all of the videos that he posted on NeonFoxLetsPlays are still available to watch, because he never deleted any of them or deleted the channel as a whole. Mapache Blake created his Mapache channel with the intention of making even better let's plays. The onlynotable change is the fact that, this time, he uses a direct capture setup to record his let's plays instead of the camera that he had used for the six years prior to the creation of this channel; the only other time he used a direct capture setup was with in an update video on NeonFoxLetsPlays in which he played Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, after he completed the let's play of that game already. MrSirRaven On December 11, 2011, Blake created a new channel, called MrSirRaven, which is currently his most subscribed ACTIVE channel, which was him trying to get into the YouTube commentary community; he also does rants and YouTube Poops on this channel. Throughout 2012 and onward he has become a well known figure in the commentary community, and is even a member of of Bunch of Pseudo Intellectual, or BOP, the most well known commentary group on YouTube. TheSoundNeonFox TheSoundNeonFox was a short lived channel that Blake created, which he was going to use to host his music related content, because he's a musician. After posting like 1 or 2 videos on the channel, however, he ended up deleting the channel. Videos NeonFoxInColour Due to his channel being deleted, the total list of let's plays that he did on his original channel is unknown. NeonFoxLetsPlays Mapache MrSirRaven TheSoundNeonFox The only known video that was on this channel was Blake's grandfather doing a piano cover of a song. This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on August 29, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Icelandic YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Poopers Category:YouTube Reactors